Those two guys
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: I could safely say I've seen it all. Until those two guys came in a couple nights ago. Dean and Sam get into some bother at a bar. Lots of protective Dean and hurt/sad Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm still in the middle of writing my newest chapter for my last story, but I've been ill for the past few days and this story came to me.

If this gets a lot of good feedback, I'll be willing to turn this into a series of chapters from an outsiders POV that shows Sam and Dean's brotherly protective relationship.

Warning: it does have strong language and some sexual content.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

I've been a bartender for a long time. I know what goes on when my backs turned, the hustlers and the cheaters and the drunks. I've seen just about every different sort of person you can imagine, from motorcyclist guys to chicks who go round trying to get free drinks and guys. I could safely say I've seen it all. Until those two guys came in a couple nights ago.

One was tall, with floppy brown hair and carried his laptop in his hand. In front of him was a blondie, chiseled and had green eyes that even got me, hardass Katie from Texas, a little weak at the knees. I didn't usually hit on guys that came to this bar, my mom had given me a lecture about that already. She said any guy that came to a bar like this at the time it was, was only looking for trouble. My mom wasn't there though, at the time. My older brother was, but no doubt that he wouldn't give a damn who I decided to flirt with.

The tall guy sat near the bar, and surprisingly there weren't too many people around that night, I could hear everything the two guys were saying.

"I'm gonna go play some pool, see if I can get any extra cash, alright?" Blondie said, giving the tall guy a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright." The tall one muttered, and it was then that I saw all his face. It was covered in cuts and bruises, accompanied by a split lip and stitches on his cheekbone. I tried to stop myself from gasping, but the poor guys face was too much. Both men looked at me instantly, the tall one looking away quickly and turned the other way, as if trying to block me from seeing anything else. Blondie glared at me. If I actually expected to get anywhere with this guy tonight, I was gonna have to do some serious grovelling.

"My god, are you okay? Your face...?" I trailed off, the look Blondie was giving me putting me off from continuing. The tall one shuddered noticeably, folding even more in on himself if that was possible.

"He's fine. Now do you mind? Kinda having a conversation over here." Blondie said pointedly, already turning away from me. I feel slightly put out at his rudeness, but decided that the best thing to do was walk away and try again later. For some reason these boys intrigued me. They didn't look like the average drunken men here for beers and women. They were different, and Jesus were they handsome. I returned to my place at the bar, but still able to hear their conversation, even though they've toned it down to hushed voices.

"I told you everyone would look at me." The tall one hisses. Blondie sighs.

"They're not looking at you. I told you, no one will even care about you when they've seen your awesome brother by your side." Blondie smirked, but got no laugh or anything back. So they were brothers. Brothers... They didn't look like brothers, far from it. Before I had considered them friends, lovers even. They had seemed close, way to close for a sibling relationship.

"Dean, that's not even funny." The tall one grumbles. Dean. What a hot name.

"You know it is. Okay, look, you do your geeky researching and I'll go play some pool. Those guys over there look like they need a game from the one and only." Dean heaved himself up, ruffling his brothers hair as he walked past. His eyes lay on me for a second as he strolled past the bar. For a minute I think he's going to talk to me, but he ignored me and instead resorted to a death glare.

What was his problem? I was only being concerned about the tall guys wellbeing. For all I knew he could be beating on him. Not that it was any of my business.

I watched Dean out of the corner of my eye, and it seemed the tall guy was too. Every so often he would shift around from his position at the computer to look over at Dean.

I knew all the guys Dean was playing against. Typical, big, bulky guys, taller than Dean and a few of them taller than the tall guy in the corner. You could see the big muscles through their shirts, tattoos covering them. The cliche of it all makes me cringe. There were four In total, and I had seen them around before. I recall one was called Terry, the one with short spiky hair and a big tattoo all the way up his arm.

The tallest, biggest one was called Ben. He had already kicked up a storm last week, fighting with a local who had run away with his hands covering his crotch as everyone chuckled at the guy who had wet his pants. He hadn't come back. Ben found pleasure in harmless teasing of people more vulnerable him, I had seen it a thousands of times. Most people didn't respond, or just walked away. Few actually fought him.

Dean seemed like the type of guy who WOULD fight him. Sure, he was smaller than him but he looked ready to kick anyone's ASS who dared to tease the tall guy, or him, (as I was soon about to find out). Dean seemed to be doing well enough at the game of pool, the guys eyeing him wearily.

I knew what he was doing, he was hustling. Been working at this damn bar since I was fifteen, I know how to spot it when the drunken guys can't, not that I would ever dare to call them out on it. Even learnt a few tricks from my brother, Karl.

"Hey, kid! You think it's alright to cheat?" I suddenly hear Ben growl, pulling me out of my thoughts. The tall guy snapped his head around, probably to see if Dean was alright. Dean doesn't look too bothered, giving the guys a smirk and holding his hands up.

"Don't be sore losers." Dean laughed, taking the guys cash in a swift movement. Ben looked visibly annoyed. I was surprised myself, for a couple of years now I've been watching Ben win games of pool and taking people's money. This was definitely a first. In all my time knowing Ben, he had never got beaten before by anyone, even my brother Karl.

"You tricked us." Ben all but shouted, and in one swift movement, he's pushing Dean up against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I see the tall guy stand up, making his way over. Dean sees him and holds up a hand motioning him to stand back. God, if I was in trouble like he was right now I would gladly have welcomed the tall guys help.

"You really don't want to do this." Dean said, seeming perfectly relaxed and at ease even when he's pinned against the frigging wall. At this point, I was considering calling Karl for help, or my mum, but she was out and I think Karl would tease me if he thought I couldn't break up a small fight. Besides, Dean looked like he could hold his own.

The tall guy looked torn, and my heart goes out to him. He looked like such a sweetheart. He seemed so lost, so helpless, and I could see the protectiveness shining in his bright eyes. The bar doesn't take notice of Ben and Dean, my locals already have seen it a thousand times and the people that I had only met that night were the type of people that weren't new to these kind of things.

I was close enough that I could hear what Ben leant in and said next. Fortunately, the tall guy wasn't, he was a lot further behind me and the angry whisper between Ben and Dean were lost on his ears.

"You wanna try anything? I see your pretty boyfriend over there, he looks like he could use some roughing up. I got tons of guys I could send over to him. I saw the motel you guys are staying at, I like to size up my opponents. I'm sure some of my friends in the area would pay a fair price for some of your boyfriends ass." Ben hissed into Dean's ear. I shivered. I had heard my fair share of threats but this one was the worst I had heard. It wasn't unexpected at the time though. Ben had never got beaten, ever, I figured he would be angry.

Dean looked shocked for a moment, and then his surprise turns to downright anger. In one movement, he kicks the guy in the crotch and while Ben is still moaning he punched him square in the face, over and over, until Ben is lying on the ground, his face bloody.

"Don't you make a threat to my brother. You don't even know us, you son of a bitch." Dean all but growls. I felt helpless, what was I supposed to do?

Before I got to the phone to call Karl or mom, the tall guy was pulling Dean and Ben apart, successfully breaking up the fight and yelling at his brother to stop. Dean shook the guy off, and then placed himself between the group of guys and the tall guy, as if to protect him from Ben and his buddies.

"We're going Sammy." Dean said, walking away leaving a furious Ben, desperately trying to cover the blood flowing from his nose. The whole bar had started to take notice now, I guess because they had never seen Ben being beaten down. I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing, trying to avert my gaze and pretended to be cleaning cups.

Dean hovered over the tall guy, now with a name. Sammy. He waited while he packed his stuff up, and I dared myself to shuffle closer to hear what they were saying.

"Dean, what the hell were you doing?" Sammy said angrily. Dean signed wearily, but gave Sammy a small smile.

"They were being assholes." He said simply. Sammy seemed frustrated but Dean gave him a long and hard look, which seemed to quieten him down. Until a couple of seconds later.

"You can't just go around starting these fights!" Sammy said in a hushed tone.

"Chill, I got the money didn't I?"

"Yeah, leaving some guy with a broken nose!"

"Eh, he'll be fined. Deserved it."

Dean was right, Ben had deserved it. Ben and his guys still seemed absolutely pissed, but they were drunk and didn't seem like as much as a threat as those guy had used to be.

"Hey, you and pretty boy, we'll be back." Ben yelled as Dean and Sammy were leaving. Sam flinched slightly beside Dean and I think Dean noticed because he looks ready to pounce him again.

"Yeah, and we will too." Dean shouts behind his shoulder. I watch as they leave, Dean behind Sammy, and I quickly move to the door in time to catch them speeding off in the coolest car I had ever seen.

My eyes welled up with tears. I had never seen such a close sibling relationship in all my time working here. I almost wish Karl was that protective over me, the way Dean was fiercely protective of Sammy. Speaking of Karl, I picked up the phone and dialled my brothers number.

"Hey Karl. Yeah it's me. You'll never guess what just happened..."

NOW I could safely say I've seen it all. I thought I had hundred percent seen everything while working here, until those two guys had swanned in here, quickly making their way into my heart and tugging on it. I longed for their relationship, or at least longed for one with Dean, the one that could definitely pass for a model. My chances were bust now, the two guys gone with nothing but the reminder of bruises on Ben's face.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

I would never have imagined seeing Sammy and Dean again. I thought the excitement the other night had been enough to last me a lifetime. But here they were again. Well, I say they. It was just Sammy this time, sitting by himself at the bar. His eyes looked downcast, already having downed three beers in the past forty five minutes.

"You alright? That brother of yours isn't with you this time." I said, too curious not to ask. He looked at me, and I got a full look of his face again, with all the bruises and cuts. This time I managed not to make my surprise audible.

"Yeah. We got in a bit of an argument." He sounded so upset and annoyed that I wanted to give him a hug.

"Why? You guys seem pretty close last time I saw you." Sammy sighed, staring intently at his beer.

"I guess. It's just a stupid fight. Kinda sucks though."

"Yep. I have an older brother to. We fight all the time." I said, trying to give him reassurance but not feeling that it was working.

"By the way, I'm sorry about that fight he started the other day. He caused quite a brawl."

"No worries. From what I heard, the guy deserved it. Speak of the devil..." I trailed off. Ben and his buddies were back. It wasn't a surprise, of course, they came almost every night. Sammy turned around and then shifted his body slightly away from the door.

"You be careful. They seemed pretty pissed the other night." I warned.

"It's alright. I don't want to start any fight. Anyway, my brother is coming soon. He's just finishing some jobs then he'll make his way over." He made it seem like his brother was some kind of superhero. Maybe he was. Ben and his friends don't seem to notice Sammy at first, and the guy downs a couple more beers. I never pegged him as the sort of guy who drinks, but he certainly was going for it. I could tell he was drunk from the way he talked, slurring his words slightly. I reckoned he was a lightweight, getting drunk easily.

Everything seemed fine until about twenty minutes later. The bar was reasonably full, buzzing with chatter. Ben had done his usual game and won, of course. I saw the moment recognition came across Bens face. Sammy had just come from the bathroom, passing the group of guys on unsteady feet but his head held high with defiance.

"Hey, pretty boy." One of his friends does a low whistle. I see Sammy wince, and then turn around slowly.

"Back off." He said quietly. One of the guys, George, stands up as if purposely trying to piss Sammy off. I try not to stare too much at the scene unfolding.

"You know, your boyfriend really pissed us off yesterday. I think it's time for payback that we didn't have a chance to do." Ben said, smiling a sick smile his way. Sammy huffed a laugh and makes to keep walking when Ben puts a hand to his chest.

"Dude, my brother kicked your ass already."

"Come on, give me the pleasure of beating you up."

"Get off me."

The other guys laugh. Sammy was tall, and muscly by the looks of it, and if he matched Dean's strength from the other day then him against Ben would be no problem. But it was him against FOUR guys. Even I knew they weren't good odds. Besides, Sam was slightly swaying on his feet, the beers finally catching up on him. Ben and his mates had only just started drinking and they were clearly sober. Even if it did escalate, no one in this bar would be willing to help. I certainly wouldn't, I've never got in the middle of bar fights. I would have to Call the police, maybe.

Sammy pushes the guys hand off with ease, and I think that's going to be it until he pushed Sammy up against the wall in a corner, just as his brother had been a couple of days before. But this time, Sammy was out of sight to the other people in the bar. I could only just make them out if I craned my neck to see.

Sammy is clearly struggling under Ben's meaty hands, his friends beginning to surround them. He's saying stuff, but I can't make out what he's yelling at them. No one seems to notice, or if they do, they try to ignore it.

"Get off me! You sick son of a bitch!" I make out the shout from the chatter of the bar. I leant over the bar to see what was happening and what I saw made my stomach turn. Ben had his hands down the guys pants, looking into his eyes and smiling in a creepy as hell way. Sammy looked near to tears, his drunken mind probably making him sluggish because although Ben's friends were holding his arms, he can't seem to kick his legs out from underneath him. I try not to stare but it's killing me that no one is noticing and I feel helpless. Sammy's boxers are now at his knees, and it looks like one of the four guys must have got a punch in because his nose is bleeding heavily and it looks as if one of his stitches have reopened.

He looked so out of it. I can barely hear what they're saying but I can see the tears rolling down his face at being so damn voilated. It seemed odd that such a tall big man could be reduced to sobbing, but who wouldn't if your boxers were down and you were unable to fight back. I had to do something, but I was way to scared to intervene. Tears were running down my face now, and I ignored the people waiting to be served at the bar.

"Can I get police down here? I've got some guys sexually assaulting someone. Yeah, that's the bar. Okay thanks, I will." I put down the phone shakily, and I almost miss Dean coming through the door. Almost. Of course, Sam had said Dean was coming. Thank god. Thank god.

He strolled up to the bar and gave me a small smile. I don't know what to say.

"Hey, please help. Your brother, he's over there," I point him out and now I see he's unconscious, someone must have hit him with something. Dean is there in a second. It all goes so fast.

There's yelling and shouting, and I've never seen a guy so angry in my life before. He throws punch after punch, kick after kick. Good on him, I think. They deserved it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean bellows, punching the last guy to the ground. By now, the whole bar is looking on, and some leave hastily. Most of them stare with wide eyes.

"Don't ever touch my brother again, you sick bastards." Dean hissed, knocking George unconscious. He got up, looking down on the guys like mud on the back of his shoe. And then, oh god, he turns from badass to brother, the whole thing making my heart ache. He got down on the floor, lifting Sammy up from the ground.

I move closer, trying to help in someway, but all I get is a glare.

"Can't you give him some damn privacy?" Dean growled. He not only directing it at me, but to everyone in the bar. Dean struggled to pull up the guys boxers, wincing as he worked.

"Do you need some help?" I said, picking up the guys trousers and handing them to him.

"No." He answered shortly. There's murmured chatter, and Sammy starts to come around. Dean cupped his face, starting to mutter assurances.

"Hey, Sam, it's okay, it's okay. I got ya. Don't worry." Dean mumbled, finally pulling Sam's trousers up. Sam groaned, leaning into his brothers touch and if this isn't the SWEETEST thing I've ever seen.

"My trousers." Sam gasps out, scrabbling around.

"I got them, they're on."

Sam made a pitiful moan, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean wiped the blood away from his nose.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Those guys. They jumped me. I tried to fight back, but I was outnumbered. They... They-" Sam broke off into a small sob.

I stand awkwardly, trying to help but failing and I felt I wasn't needed. Suddenly police came busting through the door. Finally, I could help with something. I point the police in the direction of the guys sprawled on the floor, all the while keeping Sam and Dean in my sight.

Sam seems suddenly aware that everyone is staring at him and goes bright red. He muttered something into Dean's ear. Dean strokes his hair, and started to haul him up.

"You ready, Sammy. We're gonna get you home, get you fixed up."

Sam doesn't seem to listen, making a strangled sound in his throat. Dean lowered his voice but I still managed to catch what he was saying.

"Did he... Did they touch you?" Dean asked tentatively. I thought it was obvious that they had, why else would they have found him without his boxers?

Sam looked up at him, wiping away his tears furiously. Sam nodded into the crook of Dean's neck, and even when I didn't think he could look any more furious, he did. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Sam and rocking him slightly. I could hear Sam's muffled sobbing.

"I tried, Dean. I wasn't expecting it, that's all. Sorry." Sam fumbled and tried to pull away, embarrassememt becoming obvious on his face.

"Dude, it was four against one, it wasn't a fair fight."

The police had led all the guys out in handcuffs. When I came back from giving my statement, Sam and Dean were gone.

I ran outside, and all I saw was their car, speeding away down the road.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

If this gets a lot of good feedback, I'll be willing to turn this into a series of chapters from an outsiders POV that shows Sam and Dean's brotherly protective relationship.

Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry to make you think this was a chapter (which is coming Soon btw)

Someone complained to me on pm and someone said it in the review complaining about the sexual assault bit of it. I'm sorry if it offended you In anyway, but I just wanted to say I did put warnings at the beginning of the chapter and it is rated a T. Thanks again and sorry if it offended you, it was clearly for the purpose of the story.


End file.
